murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruth Newsome
Ruth Alfreda Newsome is the sister of Roger Newsome, as well as Rupert Newsome, of the Mimico Newsomes, introduced in Season 10 and played by Siobhan Murphy. Character Arc Roger Newsome introduces her to Constable Crabtree and Higgins with the intention of matching her up with Crabtree but Higgins catches Ruth's interest instead. In Season 11, Ruth is caught by surprise that Henry Higgins does care for her. In return, Henry along with George and the Inspector are equally surprised that Ruth might come off as a lightweight socialite but in reality she’s definitely savvier than she lets on! Season 10 Weekend at Murdoch's * Roger Newsome introduces his sister to Constables George Crabtree and Henry Higgins in hopes of matching her with George, but Henry catches her eye instead. When informed of her brother's death, Henry is the one who asks her if they can 'bring Roger back to life' in order to catch his killer. Somewhat confused, she agrees because she thinks they're going to bring Roger back from the dead. At the end of the episode at Roger's memorial, she tries to kiss Henry, but he clearly doesn't feel the same. A Murdog Mystery * As a member of the Toronto Canine Competitive Society, Ruth Newsome is the owner of a very distinguished American Staffordshire Terrier, Roger– named after her late brother. Season 11 8 Footsteps * Ruth returns in this episode as a guest at the dinner, and reveals to Henry that she is engaged to Herbert Wilson, claiming she's overjoyed with the engagement. But after he is revealed to be the murderer, Herbert tells Ruth that he would never marry someone 'as boring and vacuous' as her. After Henry punches Herbert, he shares a deep and meaningful kiss with Ruth, one she is most pleased about. Brackenreid Boudoir * Ruth walks into the station and sees the portrait of Nina - and wants one of herself. * At the end of the episode, Ruth arrives at the station late in the evening to have her portrait painted by Inspector Brackenreid, only to discover he already has a model to paint for the evening. Home for the Holidays * Ruth Newsome reveals a handful of surprises about herself and her family: ** Her family has a ski chalet in Vermont, along their factories and other holdings. ** Knowledge and the execution of an age-old bunco scheme: to rob Peter to pay Paul. ** The Mimico Newsomes' wealth was not built entirely on mills and railroads. ** Her father had the idea of making crystal clear cola, thus she has a factory. Mary Wept *Ruth's middle name, Alfreda, is revealed when Henry proposes to her. *'Ruth' is proposed to by Henry Higgins but as he does the body of Josephine falls from the church and Ruth suffers from PTSD and stays away from Henry for a while as a result. Both are heartbroken and when they meet up for the first time after the failed proposal, Ruth herself proposes to Henry and he exclaims with a hearty "YES!" * Ruth and Nina Bloom have become good friends. * Miss Newsome goes shopping at Eaton's with Mrs. Brackenreid. Season 12 Murdoch Mystery Mansion *'Ruth Newsome' turns matchmaker as she is determined to find George the "woman of your dreams" for he can not possibly attend the wedding without a woman on his arm. My Big Fat Mimico Wedding * Ruth Alfreda Newsome and Henry Hieronymus Higgins get married – eventually, after three murder attempts on the groom and the Mimico Newsomes losing their vast family fortune. Brother's Keeper (Mention) * The Higgins-Newsomes are living in penury. Pirates of the Great Lakes *'Ruth' pleads to Dr. Ogden to train her to be a nurse in hopes of helping her husband, Henry, pay the bills. Ogden tries to explain that she is trained to be nursing instructor. * Six of the Best * Manual for Murder * Season 13 Troublemakers (mention) * Higgins tells George, "Ruthie doesn't want to trouble herself with the bother of voting. She thinks it's nothing but a load of fiddle-faddle." Bad Pennies (mention) * ''Murdoch and the Cursed Caves '' * Trivia Gallery 1100 Ruth Newsome (Siobhan Murphy) and Nina Bloom (Erin Agostino) visit Station House No. 4. .png|Home for the Holidays|link=Home for the Holidays Ruth and Nina Bloom in their new skiing outfits..png|Ruth and Nina in ski outfits Ruth Newsome 1.PNG|With brother Roger Newsome in Weekend at Murdoch's|link=Weekend at Murdoch's 1011 A Murdog Mystery Roger.PNG|Roger the dog Ruthandhenry8footsteps.jpg|With Henry Higgins in 8 Footsteps Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Ten Category:Season Eleven Category:Season Twelve Category:Season Thirteen